magicitefandomcom-20200222-history
Stats
Stats represent your character's abilites in Magicite. When you create a character, your Stats are randomly decided, but can be reshuffled by hitting the 'Stats 18' button. During character creation, 15 points are assigned randomly between your different Stats. All Stats other than HP have an upper limit of 4, and a lower limit of 2. HP has an upper limit of 6, and a lower limit of 4. Upon leveling up, a character gets 1 point in at least one of the 3 stats, chosen at random. HP (Health/Hit Points) * HP determines the amount of damage a player can take. * There is a chance that HP will increase when the player increases in level. * HP can be restored up to (but not above) the players' maximum HP. * The following items can restore HP: ** Small Health Potions restore 2HP ** Large Health Potions restore 5HP ** Cooked Chicken/Cooked Meat have a 50% chance of restoring 1 HP. * Companions and Hats can either restore HP or increase the maximum HP for a player: **The Regen Fairy heals the player by 1HP when they reach the end of district. **The Tiki Mask has a 50% chance of healing the player by 3HP upon entering a new district. However, there is also a 50% chance the Mask will damage the player by 1HP instead. * Equipment, armor, traits, and weapons can also increase your HP * It increases when leveling by a set amount depending on your original starting traits. ATK (Attack) * ATK determines the Melee damage the player deals. * Melee weapons such as the Great Axes or Swords will increase the ATK stat when equipped in hand. DEF (Defense) * DEF reduces how much damage the player takes from a hit. * DEF is not displayed within the game. * DEF has not been implemented into the game as of version 1.2.5. MAG (Magic) * Determines the maximum mana that a player has. * Mana is primarily used for casting spells. * Increase the magic damage of a player. * Consume 1-3MP depends on different use(special hats,brans,fireball,bolt,frozehard,etc.) *Can be restored using Mana Potions. Mana does also recover slowly over time. SPD (Speed) * Determines the movement speed of the player. * Can be double/increase by the following items: ** Wasp Glasses ** Haste Beetle *SPD is no longer one of the four main Stats in Magicite. DEX (Dexterity) DEX (Dexterity) * Your total dexterity points is also the base damage you will do with a bow * increases your Stamina, which determines the max number of dashes a player can do before you have to wait to recover. A double jump uses 1 Stamina. A dash can be achieved by using Q/E while NOT holding down D or A. * Very slightly boosts speed, but updates only until you go to the next sector. * DEX your using whit so help Running a scourge or finalizion the game LCK (Luck) LCK is a Stat that influences the quality of gear created by the player. A higher LCK stat increases the chance that a created item will be of blue, yellow or purple quality, as opposed to the standard white. Currently, the only way to modify your LCK is through using the Artisan trait, which increases the chance of your created item being high-quality by 10%. LCK is not displayed within the game. (Credit to JJBrown17 for documenting the effect of the Artisan Trait). Maximum/Moderate/Minimal Growth Growth of a stat is randomly assigned upon generation. *Maximum Growth (Green) indicates that a skill will increase at a higher rate than average. *Moderate growth (White) is the default state of a stat. A stat assigned Moderate growth will grow at a standard rate *Minimal Growth (Red) indicates that a skill will increase at a lower rate than average. Tips and Tricks *It is suggested to start with a high HP. *Having an attack of 5 allows you to kill region 1 mobs in two hits without a weapon; One with a stone sword or higher. Algorithm for generation Four numbers are randomly generated, with a value between 0 and 5. These are stored in variables num1 - num4. Two numbers are generated, again between 0 and 5. These two are stored in growthStatGood1 and growthStatGood2. A final number is generated, growthStatBad. This has a value between 0 and 5. An array int[] of size 6 named playerStat is then looped through. Current loop is stored in value i. The value at location i in playerStat is set to value 4. The value i is then compared to num1, num2, num3 and num4. If i is equal to num1 or num2, then that stat has +1 to it (note, this effect can stack, allowing a +6). If i is equal to num3 or num4, then a -1 is applied to it. Again, this can stack, allowing a +2 stat. growthStatGood1/growthStatGood2 can cancel with growthStatBad if they are on the same stat. This means that it possible to either have 1 good stat, or two good stats and 1 bad stat. Category:Guide